Memory
by Bamboloccia
Summary: When Jane makes the ultimate sacrifice, the team decides to risk their own lives as well to finish Jane's mission in hopes to get her back.


_I edit fake trailers to Blindspot sometimes. In order to get the storyline in my head, I ended up writing the opening scene to this fake trailer. Please enjoy! I finished the trailer awhile back. You can look it up on youtube. Type in "Memory Daniela Blindspot" and it should come up. I don't think I will continue with this story, but I wanted to upload the scene here for fun._

_**Memory - Opening Scene "Time"**_

"It's going to be okay," Patterson whispered into Kurt's ear. She grabbed his hand tightly as they sat down on the bench together. Kurt let out a shallow breath as he tried to adjust his eyes from all the flashes of camera lights he had just walked through. They were now safe in the courthouse, but the reporter's questions from moments before still rang in his ears. Kurt closed his eyes as the scene replayed in his mind.

"Kurt, did you not know that your wife was planning a nuclear attack on New York City?" a reporter yelled, her long red fingernails grasped at her phone as she reached her hand out to try to get a recorded answer from Kurt. She frowned as Kurt and the team pushed past her and a couple other reporters towards the courthouse stairs.

"Do you think that Jane Doe could have been planning more attacks of terrorism?" another reporter yelled. The words stung in Kurt's ears as he turned around to face him. Zapata tried to grab Kurt's arm to get him from biting at the question, but Kurt pulled away.

"My wife is not a terrorist!" Kurt yelled. "She has saved countless lives over the past several years. The attack she did on New York wasn't her. She got sick."

"If your wife has multiple personalities does this mean she will be taking the insanity defense?" The reporter shot back. His brown beady eyes waited in anticipation for the answer.

"My wife is not insane. She - " Kurt began before Zapata tugged his arm to turn him back around.

"Weller won't be taking any more questions at this time," Zapata stated as she firmly grasped Kurt's arm and continued to lead him up the courthouse stairs.

"Jane is not insane!" Kurt shouted his head still turned down at the swarm of the reporters below.

"They don't understand, Kurt. They probably never will." Zapata muttered quietly to Kurt, the breath of her words tickling the side of his ear.

"We could have stopped this, but we ran out of time. I know we were getting close. Weitz knows that too. Now I have to watch my wife go away for life," Kurt uttered.

Kurt locked eyes with Zapata momentarily. She had nothing to say. He knew she felt the same way. Time was not friendly to them this time around. Zapata gripped his arm tighter as she continued pulling him up the stairs as she adjusted the black purse strap on her shoulder.

"Kurt," Patterson whispered. Patterson's gentle voice jolted Kurt out of the memory. Kurt turned his head around to Patterson. Patterson pointed towards the courthouse doors where people were filing in. Kurt could see Weitz in the crowd adjusting his navy blue tie. Their eyes locked as Weitz sat down on the opposite side of the room. Weitz smiled at the team. Kurt knew that he was smiling at them in victory. Weitz had won and that made Kurt seethe.

Patterson looked at the bench behind her where Reade, Zapata, and Rich just were sitting. Her teammates looked the same as Kurt, tired and defeated. Tasha's fingers grasped tightly around her black bag. Rich continued to bite at his fingernail which was almost non-existent at this point.

"Maybe Jane will change her mind. It's possible, right?" Kurt asked quietly.

Patterson faked a small smile as she grabbed his hand. She didn't want to lie to Kurt so she kept quiet. Her eyes trailed to the people filing into the courtroom.

Kurt's momentarily hopeful eyes became dull again. Their fate had already been set in stone several weeks ago when Jane's recorded confession was made to Weitz and a room of government officials. Kurt could still see Weitz's smile as he continued to ask Jane incriminating questions as the small red light flickered on the video camera. He didn't understand why Weitz looked so comfortable. Jane gave her confession so that Weitz would not have any leverage anymore. He just guessed that Weitz felt untouchable. Weitz had been in the game for years, he knew how to get away with anything.

The room seemed to go into slow motion as Jane entered in her orange prison suit. Her shackled feet shuffled on the carpeted floor. She locked eyes with Kurt as she mouthed to him, "I love you."

Kurt's eyes started to tear as he mouthed the same words Patterson told him minutes ago…"It's going to be okay." The words tasted bitter as he mouthed them to her, the situation was hopeless, so it felt like a lie. This was the last card they had. The only way to fix the broken system and to take Weitz down. Jane had to sacrifice herself. She had to tell her truth to the world and confess as she had a couple weeks ago to the crimes she had committed.

The room stood as the bailiff called the court to order. Kurt looked back at Jane, he knew that this might be the last time they saw each other outside a jail. He knew that he never would stop fighting to save her. He would continue the investigation against Weitz until the day he died, but an ending that consisted of Jane being cleared of her crimes seemed to be next impossible now. Jane's dream of them growing old together would probably not be completed. They would grow old, but not together.

The Judge walked into the courtroom and sat down at his bench. His words filled the silent room. "Everyone but the jury may be seated. Mr. Garcia, please swear in the jury."

The bailiff turned to the Jury to swear them in as Kurt and the team looked over at Jane. Jane didn't seem scared. She seemed to have made peace with the situation. She knew that she was doing the right thing. She knew her sacrifice was for a greater purpose.

The bailiff spoke to the jury, "Please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will truly listen to this case and render a true verdict and a fair sentence as to this defendant?"

The Jury stated in unison, "I do."

"You may be seated," the bailiff said.

The Judge began to ask the prosecution and defense if they were ready when Zapata stood up to speak. Kurt looked over to Zapata as he heard Reade whisper to Zapata, "What are you doing?"

Zapata looked at Kurt as she whispered back to Reade, "Giving us some more time." Zapata then spoke to the Judge, "I would like to ask for a continuance on this case. I have some evidence I would like to present to the court." Zapata said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a large manila envelope. Zapata could see from the corner of her eyes Weitz's staring at her, his mouth agape.

"And what would this evidence be about?" The judge asked.

"Me," Zapata replied.


End file.
